


Dear Santa

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [15]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #15: Darcy Lewis_

  
Dear Santa,  
I know I’m not five anymore (and even then I knew you didn’t exist), but, you know, in lights of what’s recently happened, I prefer to be safe: Odin was a character good for World of Warcraft too, and then he sent his son to prove us wrong. All that’s missing are elves and hobbits and I will end to trust the Mayas.  
Just because I’m generous, I will not ask anything for me: the only gift I would have is a 7 feet Viking to send to a certain chimney. Better when it’s out. The addressee? Just a wimp who owes me six credits and an I-pod.  
Darcy.  
  
P.S.: Do you have a facebook profile?


End file.
